


Thank you Mister Stalker!

by HistorieforTeller



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Frank is always angry, Julie is a bitch and I like it, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Sex, Slow Burn, Stalking, Vandalism, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistorieforTeller/pseuds/HistorieforTeller
Summary: The Legion has commited their first murder still, life continues as if nothing happened. But it's until some serial killer comes in town and changes everything, making life more exciting for the Legion. Finally some changes. Too more changes for Frank. GhostFace has his own sense of humor and he will learn it.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Every Story has a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm not English so please, don't be surprised if you see any grammar mistakes and you can report it in the comment section. Because, well, sometime I let some big mistakes soooo... Well, you know. It's... Embarrassing. 
> 
> But, hope you will enjoy this fic!

« Are you sure about that? And if someone notices his disappearance? Frank, I’m scared. » Susie says, her voice trembling with anxiety, she is trying to warm up her hands by passing them under her armpits, looking everywhere around her as if she was hoping to see another issue somewhere else if she looks closely enough. The leader sighs loudly, rolling his eyes before answering, a little bit upset by all her annoying fuss about this entire shitty situation « Everything will be alright, no reason to fucking stress about it. We’ll burry this asshole deep into the ground and no one but us will know that he’s here, okay? » He looks alternately at Susie, then at Julie and ends with his eyes on Joey, as if he was trying to probe their souls, to read them like open books. « And no one will miss him, it would be like he has just disappeared, as if he never even existed. » he snaps his fingers to show them better, and also to wake them up a bit. At that Julie mimes a boom with her mouth and hands, making a face too, and all of this eases Susie’s nerves, finally calming her. « And beside us, no one comes here so, there is practically no chances to be spotted. Even more if we follow what Frank told us and learn our alibi by heart. Let’s just burry this fucker and forget about that. » Joey says, sounding more annoyed by all this mess than anything else, not feeling guilty, even a bit, about what he just did.

With that, everyone goes back to work, the girls searching in the dead man’s pockets to see if there is nothing to steal before the corpse lays underground for years, or any ID to take and so, to cover the tracks if the police ever finds him. Like that, he would truly be no one.

Frank and Joey dig again and again, trying to make the hole as deep as possible, doing this as quickly as possible too because of the cold. Nights in Ormond, even more when it’s winter, are a horror. And with all this snow, it is even harder to do the job quickly enough to end before three in the morning. Their beds will have to wait a bit more, sadly. And Frank is very much frustrated about that, he wanted a good night sleep for once, and he never planned that this night would be such a fucking mess. Murdering someone was never in his plans, he doesn’t want to end up in jail, and he prefers his bed in his foster home by far. But mistakes happen, and this one was... a pretty big one. But it’s visibly going to end well, so he doesn’t worry about it, he doesn’t even think about it already. No. What he wants and thinks about are his bed, his soft blanket and his pillow. And to dream about this night again and again. About this murder. How his little gang became real criminals just because he asked them to fuck their life for him. Yeah, he loves his fucking Legion. He adores them. It’s what makes him feel alive.

He has a smile on his face when he shouts to his friends « Well, we just have to throw him in and everything will be over. Perfect, right? » His smirk widens a lot when he looks at all three of them, all ready to seal their life to his, forever and ever. They are murderers, all of them. And if Frank always thought that he was the only one who really wouldn’t care about killing people, he’s surprised to see that neither of Joey or Julie seem to be really bothered by it too. There is only Susie. But even her, she’s not sad because she just took the life of a poor and miserable soul, no, she just seems scared at the idea to be caught. Nothing more. Well, maybe he’s the only one who has really enjoyed killing someone but it’s not a problem. Truth is, he wants to kill the man again and watch his Legion stabbing him too and so, until he’s just a body with only holes in it. So much holes. Deep and bleeding holes. Everywhere. Even the face, even the arms. Every-fucking-where. But he’s already dead so it would be boring to stab a dead man. And well, it isn’t moral to do something like that. Frank is a lot of deviant things, but he isn’t a profaner.

« Hum. ‘ Wonder if he has anyone who will look for him. It doesn’t seem so. He looks like a loner. A real looser. » Julie speaks, her voice showing how much she despises the man, not even feeling sorry to have ended his life very sooner. Frank shrugs, not giving a shit about the corpse’s family. He makes a move with his head to order them to help him putting the guy in his grave, which they do, all of them taking a limb, carrying him and then, letting him fall heavily in the hole.

This scene makes Frank’s heart flutter a bit, adrenaline pulsing in him. His first murder. And his first funeral. It’s his work that he sees down there, and of his acolytes who surround him like a real family. « I never thought that death looked like that. That peaceful. » whispers Susie, talking to herself, a chill running through her, making her look away, embarrassed about what she just told. Julie puts a hand on her shoulder with an understanding smile. « Well, we are almost finished. After that, we will be free to go to sleep. » Frank says, already looking forward to it, taking the shovel and being helped by Joey once again, the two girls going in the abandoned house, saying that they have to get a mix tape they left the day before. « Girls always wait for us to do all the job. » the younger man growls a bit but isn’t really angry about it, but it’s just that he’s not in his normal mood, still shocked about what happened earlier, so he grumbles a lot. « True. But you know Julie, she would die if she broke her nails. And I don’t want to suffer her wrath, I let it to you. » He jokes, feeling so fine, like he has never felt that good in ages. Maybe never at all. Joey laughs at that, shaking his head before snorting, neither of them being clothed enough to stay outdoor that long at this time of the night. « It feels strange. » He looks at his leader who’s still concentrated on his task, doesn’t responding for a moment but then, with a glint in his eyes he answers « Yeah. That’s fucking weird. » Joey and him look at each other; the younger speaks suddenly « You did it to protect Julie, right? »

Frank is taken aback, not thinking that the other man would ask him this kind of question and he struggles a lot about if he should say the truth or not. But he decides that there is nothing to hide, even more when it’s a member of his Legion who asks him something, even personal. « Yeah. Will never let anyone hurt you. I’ll fucking kill them too. » That’s the main reason for his act; for real he surely never would have done it if he wasn’t threatening Julie. Joey shakes his head in appreciation, a big and warm smile on his face « I knew it. Just, know that we would do the same. » and both of them nod friendlily at themselves.

When the girls are back, they have nearly finished to bury the fucker and Julie waves the mix tape in her hand, saying with a lot of enthusiasm « We could listen to this once in the car, sing along, well just enjoy our way home after this rude day. » She laughs out loud and her light spirit makes everyone even more at ease. Well, the night isn’t over and in the care there is a heater so yes, there is no reason to not enjoy their last moment together for this week. « Let’s go », Says Frank, going to put the shovel in the dilapidated house before joining his crew in Joey’s car.

After all they are young, they shouldn’t spend their time pitying on themselves and on one mistake. Or over a dead man. They have to live their life because no one would do it for them. And for the Legion, freedom is their device. Freedom and entertainment. Everything else is just boring.

* * *

It’s been a full month since they have murdered the poor cleaner and well, they have just done like always, maybe they were a bit more wise, trying to not bring too much attention on them for the last weeks. But, hey, no one is looking for the looser so they can do exactly as always now. This town is so boring that Frank can only find some relieve when he’s with his Legion, when they go out to tag or to annoy some stupid teens, even to steal. It’s always funny to help Susie and Julie to steal some make up or fashion clothes. He loves these kind of days when they are just in Joey’s mom’s car, driving nowhere in particular, only seeking for some entertainment, something to do, to have fun while thoroughly listening to their mix tapes, singing along, smoking cigarettes or weed, nothing being too much for them. No bounds, no limits, no stupid and annoying adults to tell them what the fuck they should do or who they should be. The Legion isn’t boring. And it will be never the case, Frank will watch for it.

Right now he’s in one of Julie’s party, drinking beers more than he should but fuck off, he wants to feel light, to have the impression that he’s flying. He closes his eyes to enjoy the hard music that bumps and makes the ground vibrating, people dancing not helping, the sound of all their voices screaming with joy and delight, the booze pumping in their veins, liquid falling all over the floor, pieces of pizza too, everything makes Frank’s head spin and he feels so good, so free. But, he should watch where he puts his foot if he doesn’t want to have some disgusting shit on his shoes. He moves his head to the rhythm of the beat of the song, feeling his limbs go numb with all the alcohol he drank. He can hear Susie calling for him somewhere behind him but right now he’s more focused on this cute bitch who moves her pretty huge hips right in front of him, taunting him to come and touch her, possess her. And he does it, he puts his tattooed hands on her and she smiles at him, a big one which makes him snarl at, caressing her, pressing their bodies, smelling her heavy sugary perfume, wetly kissing her neck and she squirms, moaning already like the whore she is, already drenching herself at the idea to have his cock. Yeah, he will fuck her good and deep. And he will not wait for that.

So he takes her to a part of the house where there is less people, tackling her against the wall and kissing her on the mouth hardly, loving feeling her adoring hands on his back, her long nails scratching his skin, opening her legs for him before humming between two kisses « You have a condom ? » and he answers with haste « You surely take the pill. » and she only nods with an amused smile, getting off her thong before opening his pants and licking her lips, grinning even more at the sight of his length « Come on bad boy, show me everything. » So he fucks her, just like he does with every other needy bitches, and they always like it. When he’s inside a pussy he always feels like a God but, today, like the last time he did it this month, there is something off. He can’t say what but there is. It just feels off, odd, strange. It doesn’t feel as good as it should. He felt better when he killed the looser. So much better. Fuck, he nearly comes just at this memory. Shit. He keeps a needy grunts for himself, trying now to think about anything else but this corpse laying deep into the ground, near Ormond’s cabin, lost in the mountain and the snow.

« Fuck, fuck, fuck. » he swears for himself and may God be praised, she’s stupid enough to think that it’s her wet pussy that makes him in this state. He bites his lip, trying to fuck off the image far away from his head but he can’t, it’s haunting him but in a very good way. He feels so much better when he’s inside her, thinking about his murder at the same time, the Legion’s first murder because yes, he will make sure that they’ll do it again. He doesn’t know when or how, or who but they have to do it again. Just to feel one once again. To be bounded until hell. To burn together when everyone will know who they really are. He sneers at the idea and looks at the erotic face that the girl makes with half-closed eyes, showing her pleasure without any shame. Great. Now he knows that he could fuck her some other times. She seems pretty welcoming on this matter and clearly, she doesn’t want a boyfriend. He always runs away when a girl wants to make out with him, he isn’t the kind of guy who wants to be stable. Oh no, never, he’s only bound to the Legion. Not anyone else.

He comes in her after a few more minutes, the loud music ringing in his ears, making his mind blurry a bit with his orgasm when he hears a feminine voice scolding « Be sure to not have a baby on the arms in nine months. » he turns his head to effectively see Julie, her arms crossed on her chest and has an annoyed look on her face. She’s always strangely jealous when he fucks a girl, not like they are a couple or anything, she isn’t even in love with him but she just... Well, she just doesn’t like it. « Don’t worry » he says, putting on his pants back, a smirk on his lips « Well, hope you enjoyed the view. » He winks at her and she laughs at that, scrolling her eyes before looking at the fucked girl, her face showing that she’s disgusted by her « Go get your ass fucked somewhere else. You reek booze, erk. » The girl in question makes an offended face and reaction but knows better than to provoke a fight with Julie. She will end up in hospital like the other ones who dared stand up against her. She broke their nose and ripped off some scalps. « You are such a bitch. » he says, very amused by her. « Yeah, I know that darling, I don’t need you to remind me that. » She mimes a kiss with her lips covered with red lipstick, the one she adores putting on. « Well, we were looking for you when you decided to go play the doctor with her. Now, you come? » And she touches a lock of her brown hair, waiting for him to decide if he follows her or not. « Yeah, coming. » and she heads up, rolling her hips to walk like always. She loves showing that she’s the crazy bitch around here, that she owns the place, that she’s the one who throws insane parties. She thinks she is better than them and she shows it. She doesn’t give a shit about any of them but she presents herself like their queen and they better incline before her or they will suffer her wrath.

Frank is the only person for who she shows respect and obeys to. The first time he met her, she directly came to him, wanting to know him, to be freed by him, wanted him to show her a way to escape the boredom of this little tiny town and it’s what he did.

Joey and Susie are waiting for them in a corner with drinks in their hands, well Joey seems to be the only one to drink because, like always, Susie will try and then say that beers have a nasty taste, that she dislikes it a lot. Joey gives one of his drinks to Frank before saying « Well, how was it? » And Frank gives him a friendly hit on his back « Just like any other. » That makes him giggle and Julie puffs at it too, Susie only watching her shoes, her cheeks red in embarrassment, hiding herself behind her pink bangs. He always found the girl cute, she’s so small, so thin, her little face being adorable and her way to practically always look away, never in the eyes, being shy like hell. Yes, Frank finds the teen with pink hair very cute and sweet. But he knows better. She is the weirdest from all of them. She likes horror movies like no one, being like fascinated by it, always watching a new one, having posters and goodies at the effigy of her most liked killers and monsters. She gets dressed in a way where there is always something to remind her love for gore and blood, a logo on her hoodies, an accessory like a little knife hooked at her belt, the make up being always creepy or dark. She likes wearing contact lenses, and today she wears the red ones, a big black smile drawn on her lips, tears and black holes around her eyes, her labret and the piercing on each side of her nose, between her eyes ending well her look. When she’s embarrassed she always touches her bridge just like she does now, but Frank knows that she touches it this much because she’s afraid that her body reject the piercing once again.

Well, he loves her look and her way to wear it, as if she’s a character from an horror game, ready to do something fucking weird. She’s creepy as fuck when she wants, with her big used red hoodie which is a dress for her, her torn pantyhose and her big and heavy shoes, she’s not common.

With her, he can always talk about things that he couldn’t with a lot of other people, she never judges but she always fears to be judged. But she has to understand that in the Legion, no one is judged for who they are. Frank always wonders how Julie and Susie could have been friends, they seem so different from the outside. Julie is much more modern, or like any other popular girl from school, always wearing some crop-top, her hair perfectly done, make up done like any other Instagram influencer, whereas Susie is the geek, the weird one. But well, in reality they have a lot in common.

Frank drinks his beer, talking about the last horror movie they watched in Susie’s home with the Legion, then about Joey’s car which needs to be fixed because hell, it’s a wreck, his mom doesn’t take care of it at all. Joey is the one who takes care of everything in his house, he’s the one who pays the bills, the one who gets the car fixed, the one who works, his mom doing nothing if not being depressed while watching a TV show. So, since she doesn’t give a damn about him, he doesn’t give a shit about her. He does everything like he wants, talks to her like she is some trash, skips class and tags the walls of his own house. He’s always up to do some challenge, to break some shop’s windows, loving smoking weed, even cultivating some in his house. He always gives some gifts to the members of the Legion, always seeking good health for everyone, being like a brother. The brother that Frank never had. He can always count on him, he can do whatever he asks and doesn’t question the orders, he just does it. He trusts Frank with his life and for that, Frank is thankful. The Legion is his family, and nothing will destroy them. They are stronger than anything else.

So they drink together, laugh, talk and they all end up in Joey’s car, looking for some adventures or some walls to tag on, or even someone to mess up with. They are completely drunk, the music at its higher level, the windows all open, the four of them singing as if their lives depended on it, almost screaming. And Frank can feel some lust in him, the lust of the beast that he hides somewhere deep inside of him, but which always scratches at the locked door behind which it is caged. He can feel that he wants to track some poor victim, to kill, to feel adrenaline filling every part of his body, his soul, to see death one more time. To see the Legion becoming one entity. But, even as drunk as he is, he knows that it’s not the good moment for that, they are too drunk to not mess up their kill. No, sadly, in this world, when you kill, you need to do it in a way to not get caught, and he dreams about a world where they could be free to do as they want. He doesn’t feel shame about this need, or his need to kill. He knows that it’s not good, that he’s a freak, and he doesn’t feel fine about that fact most of the time. Sometimes he even wishes to be normal, like everyone else but he’s not. So he made up his mind and he tried to accept it even if that made him deviant. After all, he feels fine like that, not _normal_ , but fine. And for now it’s a beginning. One day, he will be able to fully embrace himself, he knows it. He doesn’t know how, when, or even if it will be thanks to someone, but it will happen. But sooner the better.

* * *

« I’m so done for tonight » laughs Julie, completely out of her mind, the alcohol making it hard for her to even stay still and Frank finds it hilarious which makes him earn a little slap on his knees « Don’t... Don’t you dare mock me, you. Not, not gentle. » He touches his neck tattoo while smiling at her, his legs wide open, answering in a provocative manner « I’m never gentle, you should know this by now. » She pouts and frowns, but she doesn’t have the time to say anything that she has a nausea, and that makes Joey react immediately « Don’t you dare puke in my car! Fuck, we should take her home, she’s completely off. » He rubs his nose before putting the contact, car sounding like it’s hard to start. « Drop me off first, I’m the one who lives the nearest from here. » Franks hums while looking at their new tag, and if he was less drunk he would have seen the big spelling mistakes on it but who cares! Joey agrees, Susie turning her head to see how Julie is, an empathic smile on her sweet face « If you want to puke, do it through the window, June. » June, is the nickname that Susie gives to her best friend. Well, it’s a hobby for her to give a nickname to every Legion member. For Joey it’s Jojo, even if he hates it and pest about it every time she calls him like that. And for Frank it’s Franki, or Scarface, because of his scar on his left temple, and frankly (lol, Frank... Frankly... I’m out) he doesn’t give a shit about any of this; he has no problem with the Legion giving him little names. Any other person and it’s a fight but not them.

« I’m not an idiot, Sus. I will not puke inside... I won’t puke at all. I’m... Fine. I’m... Not fine! » and Julie gets her head out of the window, ready to throw up every booze in her belly. Susie makes a face that means really « yep, that’s what I thought » and Frank is laughing his ass off when Julie really pukes, hearing some salty swearing from Joey who hopes that she didn’t repaint his car.

Once in front of his foster home, and outside of the car, he bends over to talk one last time to the guy « I think that you should clean it once you’re home. » And Joey grunts, his hands squeeze the wheel harder before answering while sighing « Yeah. Great. Well, Goodnight captain. » and Frank waves his hand with a smirk, still very amused while seeing the vomit on the car. He looks at them going away and after a moment he decides to go in, hoping that his foster dad is deeply asleep after too many drinks and when he comes in and passes by the living room, he can hear the snoring of the man who is asleep in his armchair. Frank snorts at this sight and goes to his room, going up the stairs to go in the attic, not caring about making the least noise possible, if he awakes his foster dad then they will just have another argument that Frank will win.

He yawns, ready to get off of his clothes to enter his bed when he feels something off in his room. He can’t say what but these last few days he has had the sensation that something went wrong. Odd things happen in his bedroom, well he can feel it in the whole house but mostly in the attic and he doesn’t know why. When he looks at it everything is fine, nothing has changed place and he doesn’t have the impression that Clive went through his things. No, it will never be as clean if it was him. Well, he can’t say clean because really, his room it far from that. It’s a complete mess but he likes it that way.

He sits on his bed, frowning for himself, thinking about any explanations about why he could feel that way. It’s not because it’s not his home, he moved from foster family from foster family since he’s six and well, it’s been nearly two years since he’s here, it’s the longest he stayed in a foster home so it’s the house that he could the most consider as his house, his home. And he likes his room. Clive never goes there (most of the time) and lets him decorate it like he wants, he doesn’t piss him off to have the cleanest room of all times, or to tell him how he should do his bed. He doesn’t even tell him how to dress and that’s a first. He can get tattooed without any threats to be thrown off. All he has to do is to have a job to have his own money, that’s all. And Frank does it. Only because it’s convenient to have his own money, then he can do really what he wants.

But so, there is no reason to feel uneasy in his own room. Not at all. Even with that in thought, he looks through the window, as if he would see the reason for the odd feeling. And of course he doesn’t. It creeps him out, he needs to know why he feels that way recently, he can’t say why but he knows that it can’t be nothing, that something is happening. It doesn’t scare him, fuck no, but, well, he’s still not at ease and of course he doesn’t like feeling that way.

He sends a last glance to his window before shutting his curtains down, taking a big breath, and then he goes to bed, lying inside while looking at the ceiling, wondering about this strange instinct again and again. But he has work tomorrow and he shouldn’t get late to it if he wants his bonus at the end of the day. He worked his ass off to have it; he earned it so he doesn’t want to fuck it. He will have his money. He must get some sleep, even after an evening like that. He needs to rest but he can’t stop thinking that someone just broke into his house and was sneaking into his stuff, God, maybe this fucker is still there, hiding somewhere, in his house or outside, looking at his closed window as if he could see through it. Fuck it. There is nothing, it’s just his mind playing with him. That’s all.

Now he just has to fall asleep. But maybe there is really someone here.

Frank had a bad night, he had some strange dreams (he will never accept the fact that it was some nightmare because Hell, he is the nightmare! He can’t be afraid of a fucking dream, Jesus) and having to be on his feet at nine in the morning is a fucking exploit for him. He’s still sleepy when he goes down the stairs to head up to the kitchen, making some toast like every fucking morning when he has to work. Happily, his foster dad is now sleeping in his own room, he surely has been awaken by his own snoring and then he must have noticed that he was still in the living room, to then drag himself into his bed.

He sighs loudly, scratching the back of his neck and then eats. This day will be awfully boring, he’s sure about that because his work is boring as fuck, he hates it. And hates every customer he has. Sometimes he has great difficulties to hold himself back and not punch or stab anyone, even if he would really like it and the customers would really deserve it. He sighs again, finishing his toast before getting ready and then, going in what serves him as a car. It can’t be called that way, really, he is a lucky bastard to not have it crashed by itself or died on a road one time in his life. The thing can barely work but hey, he doesn’t have anything else and he will surely not go to his work on foot. It’s too fucking cold for that, and too far from his foster home. So he’s in his car, he puts the radio on like every time, looking at his phone to see if he has a new notification of a video or from the Legion. Bingo, Joey sent him two pictures, one of his car being cleaned with the rag that served to clean the puke leaning beside it on the floor, and the other is just... The other is just a photo of Julie being completely dead before her front door, Susie trying to force her on her feet without success. And visibly, Joey wasn’t ready to help them. He smiles at it and downloads the pictures, answering some spicy comments before starting to drive, leaving his phone on the seat beside him. Every Saturday is annoying as hell but well, he can’t do anything against that. He just has to do his things and to go through it.

But once he is parked in front of his work place, seeing that he’s one of the dudes who works in McDonald’s hurts his ego a bit. He prefers eating their burgers than taking the orders, by far.

So yes, his day isn’t very pleasant, very boring and people just make too much noise and it’s irritating, even more when it’s for talking about shit. He hates this place. Well, when he works here. Oh, the thing he hates the most about working here is the smell of grease that stays on you even once you’re at home. He always has to wash his clothes because he can’t stand the smell.

But, it seems that today will finally be a bit different, Joey came and it’s not usual. None of members of the Legion comes to McDonald’s when it’s his time to work, so when he sees the man coming and waving his hand at him, Frank is surprised, but in a good way. Usually, he doesn’t like to be seen by any of his friends when he’s here but today he is very bored, there is not a lot of customers and the people with who he works don’t talk or if they open their mouths it’s to say some kind of dumb bullshit and Frank prefers piercing his eardrums than listening to them. And he isn’t allowed to use his phone so he can’t do anything if not wait. « What the fuck are you doing here? » He asks, arching a brow, and he sees the younger trying to contain a smile and a big one. Frank immediately knows that something happened, something good or at least entertaining. « What? What’s happening? » He continues his asking because Joey looks around them, not saying anything for now, bending towards his leader, leaning his elbows on the counter and finally he opens his mouth to do something else than giggling « You didn’t watch the news ? » Frank looks at him completely confused, making an annoyed face « No, why ? »

« You should. There is something incredible that is happening man. You will not believe it! » Joey still doesn’t say what the fuck is happening! And that upsets the older that ticks, rolling his eyes at the younger’s enthusiasm. « There is a serial killer. Here, in this lost town! »

The only thing that Frank manages to answer is just a « Fuck. »

« Look, I’ll show you what they said on the news. » and he holds his phone to show him the screen, increasing the volume at the same time that the video starts : _« It’s in our little town, in Ormond, that the famous serial killer GhostFace has decided to reside in to accomplish his terrible acts. This morning, the police have found the corpses of two people, a couple. Jane and John Doe, recently married. They both have been found by the sister of the wife who came to visit her early in the morning. The police say that they are investigating but since there is still no clue found on the crime scene for now, they recommend to stay vigilant and to call them if they have any information that could be useful, to the inhabitants of Ormond. But the fear has already taken upon the city, some people being scared at the idea to be the next victim - »_ At that Joey stops the video, looking at his leader with a glint in his eyes, and Frank can’t help smiling. Yes, today is clearly not a bad day. Something did happen in this shitty lost town and for once, not because of him or his Legion. It seems that for now, the wheel has turned; things will go more in his way. Life will finally be a bit interesting. « Yes, that’s a great new. We should celebrate that. At your house, five o’clock? » And Joey accepts, of course, also saying that he will inform Susie and Julie.

And as he thought, every member of the Legion was very contended at this new. Something new is happening in Ormond, it’s not anything! They even watched Scream, Susie brought it with her, too happy to have the possibility to watch that movie while the real killer is out in town, surely stalking his new victim. That idea sends a thrill in Frank’s spine, enjoying the sensation that there is another crazy motherfucker than them here. « I can’t wait to know which one is the next. » Says Julie while eating some pop-corn, moving her hand in the process while making a bitch face « And please, please God! Please don’t make him a copycat, I want the true GhostFace. » and Susie laughs at it, agreeing by nodding « It’s incredible, do you think that we could have met him? » At that Frank thinks a bit, wondering if by any chance they could have passed by him but really, he doesn’t have any idea so he shrugs, then says, looking at the old painting hooked on the wall above the TV, representing something that looks like flowers but which is too ugly to be really that « Maybe, maybe not. Maybe you’re his next target. » At that he tickles the girl who wiggles in every directions to avoid being more tortured by him « Don’t say that! » and he replies « I say whatever I want, and now, I said that he’s surely stalking you right now! » and he tickles her even more until Julie pouts, annoyed because she nearly took Susie’s feet in the face « Stop doing that, we are not children anymore. And Sus, get your ass out of me, you’re heavy, Gosh! » She pushes a bit her best friend who rolls her eyes before sitting normally, sending a knowing look at Frank.

« Hey, who wants to drink? » Joey comes over with a few beers in hands and Julie doesn’t wait to react, whining pitifully « Oh no! I’m still sick from yesterday night and my morning hangover was awful. I need to rest. For real. It’s not funny Frank! » But even her is laughing but she doesn’t take a drink. Yep, that’s better like that. « I wonder who is GhostFace for real? I mean, he killed so much people already, how is that possible that no one has spotted him or even has any clue about which is his true identity. » Joey speaks while sitting on what serves him as a sofa, purposely ignoring his mother calling for him from her bedroom. « Apparently he’s always meticulous and doesn’t leave any trace that could lead the police to him. And well, he is masked, that doesn’t help. Even if someone succeeds to escape, this person would have no clue about who he is. » Susie talks while eating some candy, preparing their movie at the same time. « I think he is a hottie. So the police should question all the hot guys who live here. » Julie laughs and Frank scoffs, nearly spitting out his drink. He looks at his friend with big eyes and incomprehension on his face, but he still smiles. His Legion is stupid but still, they are funny.

* * *

Frank is now at his home, opening the main door, hoping that Clive will not talk to him at all and he’s still very lucky with his foster dad these last few days because he ignores him, it’s as if Frank is a ghost. So he heads up directly to the attic and as soon as he puts his feet inside his bedroom, he feels that odd instinct again. But all of his stuff are right where he put them before leaving, nothing has changed place but... But there is a fucking smell. A new one. Not his. Not fucking his. It’s a soft and strong one, a rich one, Frank is sure about that. It smells good, it’s hot and he can say that he likes it but shit. Who’s smell is that?! His blood is boiling inside of him, he rushes the staircase, screaming at Clive « You fucker! You stupid fucking wanker! You went through my stuff, what were you looking for, you son of bitch? » The old man jumps on his seat, his face clearly showing that he’s not at ease, being obviously anxious about what is happening and why Frank is so angry at him. He doesn’t want to fight the teen. The truth is, he’s afraid of him. « What now? I didn’t do anything, stop being paranoid. » But Frank sees red, he doesn’t listen to what the man told him or even that he is really afraid of him right now. No. He just gets nearer until he can grab him by the collar, sneering « Someone was in my room, it has to be you... » but then he’s like hit by the truth « No, not you. You reek! » And the perfume smells good. So who the fuck came here? « You invited someone today? »

His foster dad stutters, shaking with fear « What are you talking about? I don’t understand! » and Frank answers hastily, grabbing the old man harder « Did someone come here, fucking dumbass. » But Clive shakes negatively his head and the leader of the Legion knows that he is not lying. So what is going on? Who was there? Why does this person come regularly in his room in particular? What does this person want? Shit, he’s lost. He’s fucking damn lost. And he doesn’t like it at all, he knows that he’s in a deep hole full of shit and doesn’t know how to get out of it. The only thing he can do is trying to find the one who likes being a creepy dude.

For an instant, he wonders if he should talk about it to his Legion but he decides to not, he must keep it for himself, for now, they don’t need to know anything until he’s sure about what is happening. So he lets Clive go, and he watches him as if he is some crazy guy, staring at him with disgust and fear. Frank appreciates the fear a lot more, he hates it when people look at him as if he is some garbage. « You should see someone Frank, you’re not fine at all. » The man tries to do something good for the teen he has in his care for once but it’s too late, it’s too damn late since a long time. « Fuck off. » and he gets upstairs, ignoring the protestations of his foster dad. Right now he needs peace, not his remonstrances.

Once on his bed, he feels a chill running down all over his body and it’s even stranger but he knows that the person who broke in is not so far from him. Not right now. He’s looking at him but doesn’t know from where. So he shuts his eyes, squeezing the knife that he hides under his pillow, telling that he’s ready to himself. This asshole can come in, he’s ready to welcome him. With a knife. In his fucking beating heart.


	2. You're fucking with my head!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And GhostFace makes his first intrence yay! I like writting their dialogues, it's epic!

Frank wasn’t fucking prepared for that. He wasn’t but it just fell on him without any warnings, any clues that would have helped him to see this coming. What’s happening? What the fuck is happening? There is a note on his table. A note. He doesn’t use some bullshit like post-it, he doesn’t need it and neither does Clive, neither of them has some fucking post-it. So, who’s the motherfucker who put it in his room, on his table, at the view of anyone, in the center of his desk, patiently waiting for him to see it, to take it. And to read what is written on it. God, Frank isn’t ready to know what crazy shit is written on the paper, he doesn’t want to. He’s a bit scared. He shouldn’t but with all that’s happening, his feeling of being watched and the fact that he’s sure that someone regularly breaks inside his house doesn’t help him to feel calm. Not when he has the proof that yes, there was an asshole who came to... what, spy on him? Smell his boxers? Fuck, as if he knows. 

The leader of the Legion swallows loudly, his hand hesitantly takes the heart-shaped pink post-it, not really looking at it for now. He takes a big breath before looking behind him, through the window, wondering if his stalker is actually watching him and that makes him shiver, a knot forming in his belly when he decides to read it. 

« _A secret lies in Ormond Creek, right? I found it._ » and below this, something else is written, making the whole thing even weirder « _And clean your room._ » 

God. Fucking. Damn. It. He’s angry, he’s so fucking angry. He doesn’t panic, no, he’s just in rage, he just wants to find the asshole to gut him once and for all, making him regret for trying to mess with the wrong person. He will kill, make the fucker regret every moments of his life, making him regret to have entered his home, to have thought that he could threaten him. Him. Frank Morrisson. He swears, hearing Clive shouting at him to shut the fuck up and he only answers a « Kiss my ass, old man! » and the foster dad just gives up all attempts to reason the teen, deciding to let him get pissed and get angry, all alone in his room. If he doesn’t break anything, of course. But it’s not in Frank’s intentions to mess up his bedroom, no, he wants to find his stalker, the one who thinks he knows something about his murder. The Legion’s first murder. He’s not the only one being in this shit, all of his family is. And he doesn’t like it at all. Oh no. No one is a threat for his own. He will make sure that he will never put a finger on them, God and Devil can watch him do. 

He can’t believe it. Can’t believe that someone knows. So, he reads the post-it again and again, letting himself sit on his bed, incomprehension readable on his face, his heart pounding a little too fast for Frank’s taste. He’s not afraid. He is angry, he is furious. That’s all. Not afraid. He can’t be. He was in deepest shit before and he always made it through, but this time there is the Legion, not just him. And that makes a big difference. He can’t do whatever goes on his mind to catch the creepy bastard, no, he has to play smart to not get his friends more involved in this. He will make sure of it. He will. He will. 

He sighs loudly because, hell, this is a hard day, a shitty one too. He worked his ass off the whole morning, in the afternoon he had to go to the garage to make some fixings on his dead car and then, he had some duty services to do. And yes, he’s on community service because he was caught with too much alcohol in his blood while he was driving and happily, he was just off with just some community services. It’s boring as fuck but it’s better than prison. And, to make this day better, he thinks during it all that when he will be at home, he will just chill a bit, enjoying some Netflix's series or some shit like that but no. This creepy dude has decided to blow up his bomb right now. Fuck it man. Tomorrow would have been much better. 

But it’s today and he was already in a bad mood and now, he has to do with it. And just, what the fuck with the last sentence? Who is he to tell him to clean his room? His dad? What the fuck. Frank is just too lost for now. But this last note, no, it’s too much, it’s like a prank, some bad joke which could make him laugh if he knew who is the prick who did it. But he doesn’t, so... Not funny. At all. 

He sighs a new time, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them suddenly, some realization striking him. The writing. The way to write... It was as if the creepy bastard had all the time in the world to write it. And Frank checks it, looking at the post-it and yes, it’s well written. And he doesn’t know how to take it: as a provocation or to be flattered that the person took his time to write something for him in a beautiful manner. And he doesn’t know why he has the sensation that this person is more trying to catch his attention than anything else but fuck, this is clearly an advertisement, a warning. A threat, not a fucking love letter. No one is that fucked up... Right? Well, surely but no. It’s more like the person wanted him to notice that he took his time, that he applicated himself to write just for him. But not obligatorily in a good way. Another way to warn him that he will take all his time with him to be sure to have what he wants in the end. Whatever it is. 

But also, maybe that Frank is just thinking too much, maybe it’s just like this that the motherfucker writes in general. Maybe that it means nothing more than what is written. Just that he knows about the murder. In every case, it’s a bad thing and he has to come up with a solution and soon if he wants to take the upper hand. 

He closes his eyes once more, trying to calm himself. He lays in his bed, wondering if he shouldn’t take a shower before going to sleep. Yes, that’s early, yes. But he needs to sleep to have his thoughts in order, to take good decisions. And to calm himself too, that could be a good idea. Yes, he will do that and tomorrow morning he will find a solution. Yes. Fine. Perfect. So, he gets up, taking his pajama and goes to his door when he hears his phone ringing. For an instant he thinks that it could be his stalker but when he looks at the screen, he sees Susie. Susie... She doesn’t call him often. Why is she calling? Why just now? Why... He suddenly picks up his phone, and he directly hears a happy voice saying « Heeyyyy ! What’s up? » He’s taken aback a few seconds but he finally gets his voice back « Yes? Well, I’m fine. Why? » he’s a bit colder because now, he’s sure that she made this prank. « Well, I wanted to know if you’re up to go to the cinema Tuesday, to go see a horror movie? You know? The one I talked about, it’s not a blockbuster but I think that it will be really cool! So, what do you think? » Frank laughs a bit, shaking his head before passing a hand in his blonde hair « Yes, of course, as always. But... Don’t you have anything else to tell me? » And she replies, her tone a bit confused « What? No, why? Should I? » Okay, now it’s really weird. « Susie, are you sure? » he says with insistence but what he gains is just... What the fuck, it has nothing to do with the post-it! 

« Well, I wore one of your jackets the other day, behind your back. Even if you said no. But it was in my house, you have forgotten it so I just... thought that it would look great with my new dress, and it is. But, how did you know that I wore it? You don’t go to school anymore! » Frank surely makes some big eyes, not finding any words which could describe what he feels. « Okay. Just, give it back to me when we will see. » he says vaguely, looking into the void because what the hell? He was sure that it was her who was behind everything. After that, she agrees with enthusiasm, talking a bit more about their future meeting before hanging up. Okay, he is really lost now. It’s creeping him out. 

But he goes to the bathroom, his phone in his hand and puts it on the bathroom sink, getting undressed and then, he’s in his shower. He needed water, it always soothes him like nothing else and he takes it, takes whatever can calm him and destress him. God. He wants to forget about this note so much. He singsongs some lyrics he knows by heart, trying to think about something else, or to just clear his mind for a moment. But then, his phone rings a new time. He stares at it, blinking twice before seeing that it’s an unknown number. Well, it’s more precisely a masked call. He stops his shower, waiting for the ringing to stop but the same number calls again and it makes him frown. This is really a strange day. He hesitates, wondering if it would be really useful to answer to some fucker who wants to sell him something but... It’s too late for that, and maybe it’s the creep. Maybe not, maybe just a wrong number, but even if he doesn’t know what to think, he decides to do it, so he wipes his hand on his towel before taking his phone, answering, saying « What? » 

And it’s a voice he never heard before that replies, calmly, quietly, as if he was enjoying something that Frank can’t see or understand, his tone low and deep. Manly as fuck. But he knows that the other man is smiling while he speaks to him, it’s like his husky voice expresses the emotions on the unknown man’s face « It’s not a way to answer, be more polite the other time you pick up. » He hears the man laughing a bit, Frank being too taken away to react at first. « Who the fuck are you? Wait, no, don’t need to answer. Don’t call anymore, prick. » and he’s about to hang up when he catches the man talking with more seriousness, being visibly annoyed by Frank’s attitude « Don’t hang up on people too, not unless you know what they want. And you will want to listen to me, because you want to know who sent you this little note that surely haunts your mind already. Right, Frank? » 

He stays silent at that, frozen in place, a chill running along his body because he’s still wet and naked, talking to some stranger on the phone, the one who surely stalks him. This situation is absurd for sure. He swallows, thinking furiously faster, trying to organize his thoughts because he was not ready for that too. « Who are you? » is the only thing he could manage to blurt out. And well, of course he will not have the answer. The man over the phone ticks with an amused tone, as if he was gently scolding a child. But Frank isn’t a fucking kiddo. « Don’t ask stupid questions. Even if you should have an idea about who I am. After all, there is one famous stalker here in Ormond, isn’t it? » Why does this asshole always answer with an affirmation that he transforms in a weird question? But then it hits him « GhostFace. » He says, his eyes big at the revelation. « Yes, it’s me, you are smart, aren’t you? » The other man is clearly mocking him, and he doesn’t like it at all but it’s something else that really bothers him « There is no way that you’re GhostFace. » This time it’s the creepy stalker who stays quiet before bursting in laugher while Frank finally takes his towel to put it around his hips, feeling more at ease like that. Not that he feels shy or anything like that it’s just... No, you don’t manage something of this kind in this state. Just, no. 

« And why can I not be GhostFace ? » he asks, curiosity creeping in his deep voice. God, he has at least a real nice voice but, well, not the most important thing right now. « Because GhostFace doesn’t reveal himself until he is here, killing his victim. And you are not here, you are calling me, talking bullshit. There is no way you are the true Ghost and if you are, you can prove it. But I think you are just a creepy dumb dude who thinks he’s smarter than the rest of us, but you’re not. Now, don’t ever call me again, asshole. » And once again he’s ready to hang up but, like the last time, the other man knows how to keep him on the phone « Aren’t you interested about what I know about your murder? Well, on the Legion’s first murder. » At that Frank freezes again, fuck, he almost forgot about that! 

He looks at himself in the mirror, seeing the water dripping on his skin, his hair being a mess and the image beginning to blur to let appear his mask. He shakes his head and the memory of the dead man, of all the deep holes on the corpse and the call of the cabin in the Ormond Mountain come back to him. The frost bites calling him strangely, as if the voice of the man was bringing it. « I don’t know what you’re talking about. » He answers with precaution, not wanting to fall on a trap that visible. « You’re more cleaver than I thought. » Frank scoffs, widening eyes, being incredulous at what he told him just like that, just like a casual thing. It was so conversational that he’s still shocked. « Fuck you man. If you just want to fuck up with someone go find someone else, I don’t have time to waste on you. » But he doesn’t hang up, he doesn’t even want it. Now he’s curious. He wants to know what this creepy dude wants from him. He’s obviously here to obtain something, maybe some confession. About the murder. 

« Frank, please try to be polite for once in your life, try for me. After all, I have your life, and those of your precious Legion in my hands. I could spill out everything about where this poor unfortunate soul lays and who did it. So, now, you are going to listen to me and to shut your pretty mouth while I’m talking. Okay? Perfect. » And Frank is ready to tell him to fuck off but he doesn’t let him time to reply, continuing his speech. « I know what you did, I know a lot of things on you. I know where you are from, why you lived from foster home from foster home, every little crime that you committed, every kid you liked to hang out with. I know why your parents are not here to take care of you. And I know what little deadly toy you hide under your pillow, like a nice and soothing teddy bear. I know who you truly are, and what could become the Legion. Oh, and as you can already see, I know where you live, how your home is and what is your phone number. » 

There is a pause where Frank thinks about too many things, wondering if the man is bluffing or not. « I’m sure that you want me to give you proof, right? Well, I can tell you that your daddy is in prison for having murdered your junky of mommy. Neither of them has ever loved you, you are even pretty sure that you were born from a rape. Am I right? » 

He feels a dark rage rising in him as he wants to destroy everything around him, he wants to take his knife and stick it on the man’s smiling face. Tear him apart, making sure to see him beg for forgiveness, for mercy. « How? » he manages to say it between clenched teeth, his fist tightening, his fingernails sticking into his palm, shedding some blood. « You don’t need to know that, all you have to believe in, is that I’m GhostFace, I always manage to know what I need or desire. I could say some things that you don’t know about every member of your Legion. But I think that we can keep it for another time. » Frank seems to get out of the mist he was in, looking lost at himself in the mirror, asking « Another time? » 

« Yes, of course. We have a lot of things to talk about, and to do. » and he is even more lost « What? No, man, stop fucking with me. Just say what you want. » Anger creeps in him again, menacing to blow out of him. « I’ve just told you. » 

« You are a copycat, right? » 

« If you think so. » He answers vaguely, his voice dark and incomprehensible for Frank. He doesn’t even know if he should feel afraid about all this shitty situation, if he should threaten the man or just let it cool, hoping that it was just a sick game from a sick person for this night only. A one-night stand. Well, not the good words but he understands himself. He tries to focus, tries to make it all real and understandable for him but it’s hard, his mind begins to blur again, tiredness taking over him. There is a silence between them for a moment, Frank only hearing the breathing of the unknown man, finding it very calm, maybe even peaceful, as if he could rock him to sleep just by the sound of it. He closes his eyes by reflex but he can’t let his guard fall, he needs to stay focused. He can’t just wave off the problem with his hand, sleeping will not make it disappear, sadly. He passes his hand in his hair, nibbling the inside of his cheek before saying, wanting to end all of this « So, what do you want from me? Aside from talking. » And he hears the man doing something, making a lot of noise, is the bastard cooking while fucking up with his head? Frank really wants to punch him in the face. « Hm, for now I want you to clean your room, that could be a good start. Living in a good and clean place influences our mind in a positive way. And the contrary, as you can guess, is more negative. » 

Frank is once again startled, he can’t understand this weirdo. « What? I do my room as I want, you prick. » He shakes his head, unbelieving. « Tss, stop with the swearing, now. » The voice is immediately hard, scolding him for real and Frank feels his knot back in his stomach, his throat tightening. He doesn’t know if he should feel humiliated or just angry to be treated like some stupid kid. « I’m going to have some fun with you, and you will do everything I tell you. And it begins with making your bed and cleaning your filthy room. Do we understand each other? Good. Oh, and if you don’t listen to me... » He stops, laughing darkly before continuing, his tone clearly teasing, a smile on his face, Frank can see it so precisely in his mind: « Then I’m sure that the police will love to hear about your murder, or some journalist. And believe me, I have contacts so don’t try to do something that you would deeply regret. » 

« Are you blackmailing me? Fuck you man! I don’t know who you are, and what the fuck is wrong with you but I’m done! Go fuck yourself you prick! » And this time he hangs up, feeling his chest on fire. God, the adrenaline that fills his veins is so addictive! He doesn’t care to know if this asshole will continue his creepy stalking but just talking to him was a bit, just a little bit entertaining. It’s not like there is a lot of things that happen in his life and when the Legion goes to school, he doesn’t have anything to do but work and wait for anything surprising or interesting, and, besides the apparition of GhostFace in his town, his stalker is the last thing that made his day... Not better but more interesting. It’s not usual. He turns off his phone, changing after that before going to bed, an odd feeling creeping in his body, murmuring to himself that new things will happen to him from now on, for the best and the worst. But, hopefully for the best. 

He makes some weird dreams during the whole night, turning in every direction in his bed, hearing things that he can’t spot as being real or not, his chamber isn’t clear in his mind, his dreams making it even more fuzzy, sometimes he even hears the voices of the Legion and then the sweet voice of the stalker, as if he was murmuring something to his hear, he can even feel hands touching his skin, caressing it in an odd way, and his heart beats so fast, so loudly. And then a loud and strident sound resonates around him, making him shot open his eyes to see that it’s only his alarm clock and he practically hits it to make it stop, rubbing his face to help him wake up. Goddamn it, what a fucking bad night. He feels bad, like he’s sick but he has to get up and go to work. And, after a few minutes laying in his bed, being soothed by the warmth of the blanket he makes up his mind and goes open his curtains, squinting his eyes when they are hit by the sunlight. For once he begins late for his work, only to have to be present for the midday service. He snorts, passing his hand in his hair to re-style it a bit, and then he sees it. A new post it. Well, more precisely two new ones. He gulps, shivering at the idea that someone was here when he was asleep. 

He takes it with anger, ready to just tear them but in the end, he reads them anyway. The first only says: « _Don’t hang up on me anymore or I can assure you, you will not like it. And always pick up your phone when I call you._ » That makes Frank laugh because, who the hell does he thinks he is to give him orders? He doesn’t obey to anyone. And surely not to a creepy motherfucker who loves playing copycat. But he reads the second note too, because curiosity is a strong thing. « _Once your room will be cleaned, we will begin the real game. You will like it._ » Ok the man has a problem with cleaning. That’s clear. Frank sighs, looking around him and shrugs, talking for himself « Well, you wanted to live new things? Here you are. » And, because he doesn’t want his secret to be revealed only because he was too stubborn to accept to just clean his bedroom a bit, he does it. And, well, the copycat never specified how much he should tidy his room. So he just makes it more presentable, making his bed, putting his things in his cupboards, throwing the ashes from his ashtray in the trash, before throwing it. Well, that’s better, now he could have peace, right? 

So he gets prepared to go to work, putting some metal songs while driving when he gets a message from an unknow person by messenger. He looks at it when he’s at a red light: « _You could have done better but it’s a good beginning. Be free tonight. And don’t answer to this message._ » God fucking damn it, the man is even on his social media. Well, he should have thought about it before but even! The man has nothing better to do? He’s still incredulous about everything that is happening, it can’t be possible. In what mess did he put himself in this time? Why does the man just want to play with him when he could ask some real thing, after all, he could denounce him to the police, could make his life a horror, a plague. But it doesn’t seem to be the case, he seems to just want to enjoy some game with him, to fuck a bit with his mind. Not that Frank appreciates it at all but well, he doesn’t feel really threatened by the stalker either. 

Even if it’s still creeping him out to know that the man was in his bedroom while he was asleep, he could have killed him so easily, have done a lot of fucking weird things to him but he only put the notes. Only that. And he doesn’t feel safe at all. He knows that from now on, he should be on his guards. Is it possible that it is the real GhostFace who called him the other night? Is that possible he’s his next victim? Did he play with the others in the same way before ending their miserable life, or is it only him? Is he the exception? He has to figure it out, has to discover who his stalker is, has to change the cards from hands, he will find a way to win this game. After all, Frank always has luck on his side, why would it change now? This GhostFace will not control him, will not win. He can’t because if he fails, then he’s dead. It will be his end and it can’t be possible, he can’t die like that. There is no way. No fucking way. 

His hands tightly squeeze the wheel, feeling anxious, not knowing what he should do, what plan he could make. His mind is even more confused. And he’s lost. He has to stay focused on the road for now, he doesn’t need a crash, he has enough problems like that. He gulps, regularly looking at his phone, as if it will ring right away, the stalker will talk again, will tell him that he’s fucked up, that he will go to jail, that he can’t do anything more to save his Legion. « Calm down. Calm down. You will make it. Just stay focused. » He talks to himself once again, doing it every time when he’s freaking out. He will kill the bastard for sure. 

It’s like that he spent his whole shift thinking about how he could murder the bastard, not caring if he’s the real GhostFace or not for now. Maybe he is, maybe he’s not but in the end, it doesn’t matter, he threatens him and he will make him pay for that. His first murder will be nothing in comparison. He grunts when his phone vibrates to notice him that he received a new message and it’s from Joey, inviting him to go out in town after his class and so, after Frank’s work too. Yes, he could do that, change his mind for a moment, just the time to feel better, to find strength again. It’s a good idea. 

And Frank can tell that he hates this school, hates everything about it, the teachers, the students, the look of the building, the architecture, the noise of it. Everything makes him sick with repulsion. He can’t stand this place, he wants to burn it, see it disappear in ashes, see the director go in flame too, with the rest of his establishment. This asshole kicked him out of school for something he hasn’t even done, but Frank has a bad reputation so these kinds of things always fall on him and the worst in it, is that the old man was fucking happy to see him go. Now, there will be no one to disturb his perfect little high school, no one to transform good and innocent students in delinquents just like he has done with the members of the Legion. But the truth is that he just made their real selves show up, nothing more. He didn’t force them to do anything. If only he could come back to just break the jaw of this fucking fucker of director, he would do it with great pleasure. He would see his smile being wiped off of his ugly old face. 

Frank laughs a little at the idea, blowing out some smoke out, his cigarette burning between two tattooed fingers. Yes, that dude also hated that about him, hated his tattoos, as if it was some criminal thing to get tattooed. Well, for that there is also Julie’s mom and dad who think that. They hate him too, just like Joey’s mom. There is only Susie’s father who doesn’t seem to care at all, he even seems to like him a lot. Like, he’s always up for his daughter to invite the Legion at home, to stay out at night as much as they want if in exchange, she still has good grades. Well, good for him it’s just what is enough to have her diploma so it’s pretty easy for her to do that. She’s a smart girl. 

He looks at the building, wondering when he will hear the bell ring again and give him a headache, but tell him that the Legion will finally get out of this prison. He is tired to wait already, wants to get out of here, and just waiting by smoking and listening to some music isn’t entertaining for long and so, his eyes fall on his phone, looking at the screen which tempts him, he wants to look at the message again, wants to ask some questions to the man. Wants to know more about him. He doesn’t want to be the only one in the dark, knowing nothing about the other. He gulps, nipping at his lip in attempt to control his need but he can’t fight it and so he takes it, opening it to look once more at the messages. He can read it all over again, it said nothing more than what it said. To just be ready tonight. He hesitates about disobeying and answering to his stalker but he has a bad feeling taking over him. No, he’s not a coward. And there is no reason that the stalker will just spit his secret for that shitty reason. He has the right to answer to someone who just texted him. It’s his fucking right. And there was no threat behind the message, so Frank can consider that the sentence « _Don’t answer to this message_ » can also be just taken as « _Don’t mind answering, just be here tonight_ ». 

With a smirk he begins to tap on the screen, answering « _Don’t you have a life, looser?_ » Yes, he likes provoking the other man but it’s only because it’s so fucking funny! He always loved messing up with people and even more when he pisses them off, and his stalker doesn’t make an exception, he wants to annoy him, to see how much he wants to play with him, to threaten him too. It’s not because Frank is the target that he can’t have his fun, right? If he has to end up in prison, or to kill the bastard, in either case, he will have his fun. He supposes that he will not be answered, not until tonight so he looks at the man’s Facebook profile, trying to catch some information but, as he guessed, there is nothing. It’s a fresh new profile, with no photos, no friends, a fake name. A very visible fake name, the stalker didn’t even try to make it a bit more realistic, because Robert Potatoes... Well yes, it’s genius but it’s sure that it’s a fake one. Unless his stalker has really no chance in life to have such a name. 

He fucking jumps when someone knocks at his window and he sends a hard gaze at his friends who are laughing their asses off. Assholes. He rolls his eyes and opens his car to let them in. « What were you doing that made you so concentrated to not see us coming? » asks Susie, still giggling a lot. He sighs while making a tight smile before saying, trying to sound like usual « Nothing, I was just on Facebook. So, where are we going? » he doesn’t let time to the others to ask more indiscrete questions. « Well, we could go to the Ormond cabin, it’s been a moment since the last time. » proposes Julie and at the same time she does her make up, making sure that her face and hair are perfect. « That’s a good idea, hey, I have a new song to make you listen guys! » Joey continues with his big smile, greedy at the idea to go in their little camp where no one is here to piss them off. « Alright. » Is the only response he gives, feeling all the eyes of the Legion on his skin, knowing that they already are aware that something has changed in their leader but happily, no one asks more questions and they do as usual, doing their shit, annoying people with their loud music and their open windows to mess up with everyone in the town that will cross their path. 

Yes, that’s life. He only has to enjoy what he has with his family but even if he is with them, Frank is already wondering about what will happen tonight, what his stalker will come with this time. Curiosity stings him, making his heart beat faster and he desires to already be on the phone with the asshole. 

The unknown always attracts him more than what he has already, even if he shouldn’t. After all it could be dangerous but Frank has always loved danger. 

And he’s sitting in the cabin, his phone in his hand, his mind going everywhere but on his friends, listening only with half of his attention about what they are talking about, preferring playing with his cigarette. « Hey, are you on earth? Franki? » Susie talks to him, getting him out of his mind brutally. He looks with surprised eyes at the girl and then at Joey and Julie who are watching him too. « Yes, sorry. Just, have a lot on my mind. » he replies, trying to sound convincing but well, normally he never excuses himself even to the Legion, which didn’t go unnoticed by them but once more they say nothing. « So, we were saying » begins Julie, going nearer to him to catch his attention better while Frank’s phone vibrates in his hand. And again, all the eyes are even more on him, watching his every move and he says, a little bit exasperated « What? I can’t receive messages if they aren’t from you? » Joey laughs at that before saying with an understanding look « Oh no, you can! Don’t bother about us. » and Frank knows this tone, knows that look too and it’s perfect if they thought that he thinks about a cute pussy, it’s better than the truth. He scoffs and looks at his phone and fuck it. The bastard sent him a photo of him with the Legion, hanging out in one of their favorite spots. It was taken not so long ago and that creeps him out a bit, making him frown because he doesn’t understand why he would send him that now. But it was without counting on the two other messages that followed the previous. The second is another image about him in his car, waiting in front of the high school, wearing his actual clothes and fuck, this one was taken today! And, before he sends any furious message in reply, he reads the last one « _Don’t play that game with me, little boy. You will not win. Oh, and how does it feel to know that you are watched ?_ » 

Ok, maybe he’s really GhostFace. But even if he seems to be a great stalker, that doesn’t prove anything really. He’s ready to tap his answer when he receives a new one « _Go home now. You have work tomorrow and your friends have school, you have to sleep early to be in shape. If you don’t, you know what will happen._ » Okay, this time Frank answers for real, sending to the prick a beautiful « _Fuck off man, I can go to sleep when I want. And you’re bluffing, you have nothing on me bro._ » He throws his phone on the little table beside him, grinning with difficulty at his friends. Joey asks « Is everything okay? » 

« Yes, she’s just a bit invasive. » He says vaguely, waving his hand in the process. « Oh, okay so » but his phone rings a new time and Frank sighs loudly, even if he wants to laugh, the asshole doesn’t know when to give up and it’s pretty entertaining to have this kind of fight with him. « She’s really obnoxious. » Julie says, going to take Frank’s phone but happily he succeeds to take it before, practically ripping it out of her hand. She makes an annoyed noise but nothing more. This time the answer makes the leader of the Legion sweat « _But I have a proof. I know exactly where it’s hidden, not so far from where you actually are. And, I have another proof. Someone here holds a journal, right? I have a nice photo of it. You should maybe tell her to not relate this kind of secret anywhere, even in her little secret garden. So now that your rebellion is over, go home now with all the children. And once you will be at home, be nice with Clive, the poor man tries to be a real good daddy. For once, right._ » Frank can practically hear the asshole laughing from where he is. 

He looks at the Legion, knowing they will not appreciate that their meeting has to end sooner. 

* * *

Now, he’s finally in his bedroom after having a hard time convincing everyone to just go home, deposing them at their houses when it was on the school way (because Joey’s car was still there) and then he is at home, tired and only wanting to sleep in his bed. But he is going to have a call and he has to prepare himself to what the stalker will ask him to do for real. He kicks out his shoes, looking at the night which engulfs everything, nature being invisible if it wasn’t for some street lights to illuminate them. It’s quiet outside, there is not a lot of people at this time of the night that are still out, not with this cold and even less when there is a serial killer outside, wondering somewhere and maybe who is targeting Frank. He still has a lot of trouble to believe that but well, it’s still a possibility. 

He leans on his bed, thinking that Clive wasn’t even at home when he was back, surely getting drunk somewhere else, maybe at the bar or maybe at this whore’s house, to sleep with her and get even more drunk. Frank only hopes that the woman will not call him in the morning to go get his foster dad because he’s too wasted to do anything, even walking being impossible. God, please, if you exist, don’t do this! Frank whines for himself at the thought and he’s ready to become a believer if only his foster dad could become a less useless trash. If only. 

He rubs his face in the wait of the call and, after twenty minutes he decides to just get his shower because he has other things to do than to wait while doing nothing. The stalker can get himself fucked if he thinks that Frank will behave like a good dog. Fuck him. And then he calls just right now, when Frank was finally ready to do something. This son of bitch. He answers while yawning, not caring to seem rude « What’s up. » is what he says, sitting back on his bed. The other says with a pleased tone, the one with honey on it, husky as hell, making him uncontrollably shiver, feeling ashamed at his own physical reaction. « So, you know how to listen, that’s good. » Frank scoffs shaking his head, unbelieving what he just heard « You threatened me, bastard, how would have I not done what you want from me? » And then he shuts his mouth, because he feels really stupid. He closes his eyes tightly, hissing some beautiful swearing while the other laughs « Well, now effectively you can’t do otherwise than to obey to me. » 

« Shut up... » The leader feels mortified, wanting to hide somewhere because fuck it, he has done a real bad move right now. The stalker sighs, answering with a lot of annoyance « Try to be polite with me, I know that you can do it. » There is a pause where Frank wonders if he should just insult the man some more, just for the fun but well, he has to be serious. « So, mister stalker, what do you want from me? » he says with some provocative tone, loving the fact that he upset the man. « I would love to see you steal money from work, you could do this for me right? » 

Frank laughs, leaning once more in his bed, nipping at his lip, now wondering how the other man looks like, at his voice he can tell he’s older, and also that he’s not some effeminate dude, no, not that. « I did it before you know? It’s not the first time I would steal my motherfucker of boss. It will not be a big deal for me but, tell me mister stalker, are you out of money right now? » This time it’s the creepy dude who laughs, doing something else over the phone again, this time it’s like he’s listening to something but Frank can’t tell what is it. It’s not music for sure. « You know, I have a real work but I will never say no to some more money, so once you have it, you will leave the cash on your desk, I will find some purpose to it. » 

The younger squints his eyes, looking at the ceiling before being hit by what he just told him, as if it was the most normal thing « What? You will come back in my house? What - » he’s cut by the stalker who replies with some flirty answers which makes Frank’s cheek redder because, what the hell? « I can get in your room whenever I want. » and he can see the fucking smile on his lips, he can see it! Goddamn it, he doesn’t know how to react to that! Not that it’s the first time that a man makes some advances to him (the truth is that it happened a lot to him, he doesn’t know why but he has some success with men, even more than with women). « And... And what after that? You will fuck- leave me alone? » he stutters, having managed to keep some swearing for himself. He doesn’t want to be treated like a kid once more. 

« Oh no, it’s only the beginning, you and me, we will have a lot of fun together. You’re going to love it, Frank. » 

And his tone is fucking dark, deep and so much masculine, as if he is promising more than just some calling and visibly challenges. It makes his chest tighter because he’s so curious, he wants to know until where this bullshit can go so much. He doesn’t even want to kill the man anymore, well, for now. But, even if he doesn’t want to stab him right now, he still has to be mistrustful and so he asks « If you are GhostFace, why don’t you try to kill me? Why do you want to play with me? Why me? And who the fu- who are you? » And there is some silence between them and Frank feels a knot in his belly, making it hurtful as if he was stressing about the response. He takes a big breath when he hears the other preparing himself to answer « That’s a lot of questions but I will only answer to one of them, even if it should answer to the other. I don’t kill you because I think that you can be useful to this world, I think that we could make our respective lives less boring if we play together. You and I, we are the same. And I know that you can make the Legion transform itself into something better. Killing you right now would be a waste. Maybe I will do it someday, maybe not, but for now, I want you alive. » 

« So, you will never give me to the police. » Frank smiles, feeling that he’s nearly free from this strange man. But it would be too easy, right? « No, no, no. I will do it if you’re uncontrollable. I need to be sure that I can trust you and I will decide when we can stop this blackmail. » 

And, somewhere deep inside of him, Frank knows that he’s facing the real Ghostface, he doesn’t need a proof, there is just this thing about him, this impression, this overwhelming feeling he can’t describe or depict, an instinct that he’s not the predator right now. He’s in cage but strangely, he doesn’t want to get out of it. Not for now. And it’s fucking dangerous because it means that he’s ready to give up on his guard and it’s the last thing he should do, if he wants to stay alive. 

He rubs the scar on his face, thinking a lot, his eyes going from a corner to another corner of his room, imagining the killer already here, looking at him through his mask, enjoying to see him scared, ready to be killed as any other of his victims but no, Frank will fight. But the truth is, he has no idea if he could win against Ghostface, surely if he is with the Legion but alone? He has no idea, God, he needs to get tattooed. It’s what he does every time he lives something new or really fucked up and here, it’s both. Jesus, he’s fucking lost between his desire to live new things and his need to be safe and so, to find the man and kill him. Or get out of this town. As he says nothing, the stalker wakes him up with a joyful voice and he’s sure that he uses it mostly when he’s in his GhostFace’s costume, to troll his victims: « Are you here with me, my little Frank? Do you want me to help you to stay awake? I’m sure that we could find some things to do at two, in your room. » 

Wow! The younger gets out of his though suddenly, feeling his heart beating like crazy because what the fuck? Did the man really make some advances ? Or is it just Frank’s head playing with him? Did he imagine it? Wow, he needs to sleep. Now. « Hm... Well, yes, I mean no! But yes, I will do it, stealing my boss. You will have your fucking money tomorrow. » He stutters a lot, being completely caught short and he’s panicking, and that makes the asshole laugh a lot, enjoying his state. « Perfect, then I shall let you go to sleep, I still have a lot to do. » and he knows that the stalker is ready to hang up but he shouts before, stopping him « You’re going to kill someone? » And at that, he just says casually « No, I have a real work and it demands a lot of time to finish it. You know, I don’t live thanks to my murders. » Said like that it’s pretty logic, and obvious. Frank makes a face at that, nodding as if it was the most normal conversation in the world. « So, sleep well. » and with that he puts an end to the call, leaving Frank alone with his thoughts. 

* * *

Stealing his boss without being noticed is not a big deal, he did it so many times that he could do with closed eyes. You just have to do it discretely when no one is watching, not taking too much money, and much more than anything else, if someone has some suspicions, you have to be really convincing, saying that you only have your money on you and that accusing someone without proof it’s not really subtle nor a good idea. You can play the role of the poor victim, it’s what works the best. Even with someone with his physic it can work so, well, he just has to play well and to not crack. So, yes, it goes smoothly, no co-workers came to piss him off, leaving him alone for once. All he has to do now is to leave the cash on his desk and well, he’s not at ease at the idea that the stalker will come tonight to take his money. Well, maybe he could pretend to be asleep and catch the man by surprise, to see his face, to threaten him with his hunting knife. That could be a good idea. 

So, once the money is on his desk and him on his bed, he tries to not fall asleep, to stay awake, but then he thinks that maybe he will not come, not tonight, that he knows that Frank has some plan. Maybe he will wait for nothing but he has to try. But then his phone vibrates and it’s the last thing that convinces him to just sleep: « _Don’t be stupid, I’ve never said I will come get the money, just that I will find it some utility, so now sleep. After all, from now on, you will have a lot of things to do._ » And the last though that he has is that really, he’s an asshole to have let him believe that he would do that, that he could be that much unconscious. Oh, and also, he writes too well to be under twenty-five years old and to be poor educated. GhostFace is someone who surely has a great job which pays well. Frank should search there if he wants to have a chance to find him before it’s too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have practically the whole story in mind but I don't know how many chapters it will take but I will try to publicate regulary BUT it isn't a pomise, I'm bad at writting regulary.


End file.
